Fate/Warriors
Fate/Warriors (フェイト/無双, Feito/Musou) is the new game in Warriors series which combines Dynasty Warriors gameplay with the characters from Fate series. The game itself is publish by Koei-Tecmo and Type-Moon respectively as well as developed by both Omega Force and Tamsoft notable for Oneechanbara and Senran Kagura and the game is developed for PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita and PC. Gameplay The game itself plays like Dynasty Warriors series where the character is fighting against the horde of enemies, defeating them with flashy attacks and insane combos. This game's musou attack is called Noble Phantasm the characters are using their trademark Noble Phantasm to destroy the horde of foes in one hit. The other attack which is similar to Rage Awakening Musou from Dynasty Warriors 8 is called Extella Maneuver which allows the characters to wipe out the mooks with stylish combo move which destroys the entire enemy horde with the final hit. Story Five years after the events of Heaven's Feel. Fuyuki the peaceful city is under attack by an army of demons led by Kotomine Kirei who is revealed to be alive and plans the world domination. Now is the time for rival servants and masters to combine their power to defeat this threat and stop Kirei from using the Holy Grail for his own needs, or everything will be lost. Now the new Holy Grail War is about to begin as the fate of the world is lying in the hands of Shirou and his friends. Game Modes *Story Mode *Free Mode *Challenge Mode *Holy Grail War Mode *Gollosary *Gallery *Options Characters This game will allow you for a first time to play as servants and masters. This is the list of the characters. Staff Director: *Hisashi Koinuma Music Composers: *Hideyuki Fukasawa *Daisuke Ishiwatari *Haruki Yamada *Kensuke Inage *Masato Koike *MASA *Yasuharu Takanashi Executive Producers: *Takeuchi Takashi *Kinoko Nasu Voice Cast *Shirou Emiya (Noriaki Sugiyama/Sam Riegel) *Rin Tohsaka (Kana Ueda/Mela Lee) *Bazett Fraga McRemitz (Hitomi Nabatame/Kaytha Coker) *Sakura Matou (Noriko Shitaya/Cristina Valenzuela) *Saber (Artoria Pendragon) (Ayako Kawasumi/Kari Wahlgren) *Archer (Mumei) (Junichi Suwabe/Liam O'Brien) *Lancer (Cu Chulainn) (Nobutoshi Canna/Tony Oliver) *Souichirou Kuzuki (Masaki Terasoma/Lex Lang) *Caster (Medea) (Atsuko Tanaka/Megan Hollingshead) *Assassin (Kojiro Sasaki) (Shinichiro Miki/Todd Haberkorn) *Illyasviel "Illya" von Einzbern (Mai Kadowaki/Stephanie Sheh) *Berserker (Heracles) (Tadahisa Saizen/Michael McConnohie) *Taiga Fujimura (Miki Itou/Julie Ann Taylor) *Kenji Tokinaga (F/GO Protagonist) (Nobunaga Shimazaki/Jason Douglas) *Hakuno Kishinami (Atsushi Abe/Yuri Lowenthal) *Caster (Tamamo no Mae) (Chiwa Saito/Philece Sampler) *Saber (Nero Claudius) (Sakura Tange/Amy Jo Johnson) *Julius B. Harway (Wataru Hatano/Brad Swaile) *Leonardo B. Harway (Yuki Kaji/Darrel Guilbeau) *Saber (Gawain) (Takahiro Mizushima/Austin St. John) *Assassin (Li Shuwen) (Kunihiko Yasui/Kaiji Tang) *Saber (Shiki Ryougi) (Maaya Sakamoto/Michelle Ruff) *Saber (Attila) (Mamiko Noto/Laura Bailey) *Berserker (Lu Bu Fengxian) (Tetsu Inada/Jamieson Price) *Rider (Iskandar) (Akio Ohtsuka/Jamieson Price) *Lancer (Elizabeth Battory) (Rumi Ohkubo/Eden Riegel) *Lancer (Carna) (Kouji Yusa/Jason David Frank) *Jinako Caragiri (Aoi Yuuki/Wendee Lee) *Rani VIII (Asami Sanada/Carrie Savage) *Luviagelita Edelfelt (Shizuka Itou/Lauren Landa) *Waver Velvet (Daisuke Namikawa/Lucien Dodge) *Kirei Kotomine (Johji Nakata/Crispin Freeman) *Shinji Matou (Hiroshi Kamiya/Kyle McCarley) *Archer (Gilgamesh) (Tomokazu Seki/David Vincent) *Lancer (Diarmuid Ua Duibhne) (Hikaru Midorikawa/Grant George) *Caster (Archimedes) (Kazuyuki Okitsu/Robbie Daymond) *Hisui (Nana Mizuki/Tara Strong) *Canaan (Miyuki Sawashiro/Shelley Calene-Black) *Lancer (Yukimura Sanada) (Takeshi Kusao/Johnny Yong Bosch) *Lancer (Zhao Yun Zilong) (Masaya Onosaka/Terrence Stone) *Shiki Tohno (Kenji Nojima/Steve Staley) *Akiha Tohno (Hitomi/Julie Ann Taylor) *Berserker (Arcueid Brunestud) (Ryouka Uzuki/Michelle Ruff) *Archer (Ciel) (Kumi Sakuma/Wendee Lee) *Ryuuga Dogai (Garo) (Wataru Kuriyama/Jason David Frank) *Saber (Yorimitsu "Raikou" Minamoto) (Masei Nakayama/Darrel Guilbeau) Theme Song Opening: "Dissilusion" by Tainaka Sachi Ending: "PORTAL" by JAM Project Trivia *This is a second beat'em'up game in Fate series. *Dissilusion by Tainaka Sachi is used as the opening theme for Fate/Stay Night anime. *PORTAL by JAM Project is used as the ending song for Super Robot Wars OGs. *This is a first beat'em up game to feature the playable masters and servants. *The connection between Ryuuga and Raikou from Garo in this game states that Raikou was a previous bearer of Garo armor as he recognizes Ryuuga as the successor to the legendary armor as he is now practicipating on Holy Grail War in order to stop Kotomine from conquering the world. Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Omega Force Category:Type-Moon Category:Tamsoft Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PC Games Category:Hack and Slash Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Maelstro0210's articles Category:Maelstro0210's games Category:Video Games Category:Games